Talk:Nintendo Wiki
Merge See Main Page/old for the old Nintendopedia main page. See Forum:Nintendopedia merge for details of the merge. Angela (talk) 11:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) No merging (Just for fun, if your reading this with your mind, read it as if you were hearing Hank Hill from King of the Hill reading it, just for a bit of fun.) I can see lately that certain pages are being merged with other certain pages which since I now uderstand how this process goes but just to make sure, I want seperate pages for these articles: *Super Mario Advance *Super Mario World : Super Mario Advance 2 *Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 *Super Mario Bros. 3: Super Mario Advance 4 *And the Nes Classic GBA games. Even though they have a slight difference in the story line than the original game, they are still considered different games which most of us agree so please, don't merge these games with other games. I mean this is the Nintendo Wikipedia, not Wikipedia. --Vitas 07:15, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Logo I think the logo should be altered - Mario needs to be fitted into his Mario Galaxy appearance, and Pikachu should be included somewhere. - LTTP 03:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :It seems that you're still using the old wikia format. The new one features a new logo with Samus, Link, and a Super Mario Galaxy Mario, followed by a Nintendo logo. ::Even still, I think the logo should be Mario, Pikachu, Link, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Samus Aran. - LTTP 02:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'll try to do something in the coming weeks, but don't expect anything amazing right away, because adding all of those characters in a 266 by 75 pixel logo will be challenging... buy maybe I'll be able to do it... Another thing Merging, I think we need to merge some pages, like variants of Lakitu. After all, Lakitu is very small and undeveloped, and keeping them separate just makes many small articles. - LTTP 19:27, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :For now it's probably a good idea to merge, though saying that Lakitu isn't a developed species is a false assumption. Plenty of information has been released on the characters/species. However, note that if someone happens to create a page on a variant of Lakitu (or any other species for that matter), and it's a well developed page (or in other words - not a stub), then it's probably a wise choice to keep it. Constructing too many rules may be unattractive to many, including myself. :If there are any variant pages (that are small), then please tell me and I'll merge them. If you think you're up to the task, then feel free to do it yourself, and I'll make sure to correct any mistakes that you might do. :::Also, I'd say that it's a good idea if we don't merge character articles, as they are arguably more significant. For example, Lakilester should probably have his own page, even if it's a stub, since he is quite a notable character in Paper Mario. Spotlight Greetings! I'm from the Wikia Gaming Team, and I want to add Nintendopedia to the spotlights running on Wikia (those little ads for other wikis that you see). We're specifically going to feature you on the Super Smash Bros. wiki because we think that a lot of the editors on that wiki would also be interested in joining you guys. The only catch is that in order to be eligible to be featured, you have to meet our best practices. The good news is that you already meet almost all of them! The only problem is that your Main Page is still called "Main Page". To help with Google ranking, we suggest that you rename your main page to "Nintendopedia". This is pretty easy to do. You can learn about how to do this, and find more suggestions about promoting your wiki here. Of course, you don't have to do this, but we think it's a good idea, it's pretty easy, and we'll help promote you if you do. ;) I'll be watching. Let me know if you have any questions. --KyleH (talk) 18:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Videogame Sales wiki created! Hello, I've created Videogame Sales wiki to organize console and game sales data and trends. For those of you who enjoy reading the latest NPD or worldwide sales figures and seeing who's winning the console race, then stop by and check the wiki out. If you have any questions, just leave a comment on the wiki. Thanks! w3stfa11 00:14, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :That's a really cool idea for a Wikia. It's just a shame that I didn't come up with it! (Just kidding of course! I support your wiki! ::shouldn't the main page be protected? Clay Mario :::Are you talking about The Video Game Sales Wiki or this one? If you're talking about the VGSales one, you should of put it on their talk page. If it's about this one, then you should of created a new section. Well, it's against Wikia Guidelines for Main Page protection, because it's apparently offputting to newbies when thay see that they ca'nt edit the 1st page thet see.-Yowuza 16:17, 6 June 2008 (UTC) New design I like the new design! Thanks for making the change :) I was just coming on here to make my own suggestion ... since it was mostly complete I've put it on User:Kirkburn/Dev anyway - if you want to steal any of that, be my guest. Kirkburn (talk) 14:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : Heya! I just updated the column order as the left column can now come first in the code (which should make sense :). I note the columns are rather unbalanced at the moment? Is that unintentional? Kirkburn (talk) 12:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::What exactly do you mean by "unbalanced", and if you could fix it, that'd be great! :::UPDATE: Wait, by unbalanced do you mean one side is larger than the other? If so, then yes - that's unintentional. I'll try to fix it eventually by putting more news in the site news section. Selected Quotes Will there be a seperate article to store old quotes and suggest new ones? Just wondering. - 23:10, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I'm planning to do that eventually. I'll tell everyone when I do. ::'Kay, thanks. - BattleFranky202 17:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Mmmhmm - here's the Category: Quotes for the quotes. I've already added a page for Francis from Super Paper Mario. Once enough pages are added, I'll include the category on the front page. Featured Article: "List of EarthBound characters" Yeah, it said "Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo meet these various characters on their adventure to rid the world of the invading Giygas, as well as other baddies such as Porky and Dr. Andonuts". I think that would mislead people into thinking that Dr. Andonuts is a villain or bad guy, and he's not. Could anyone change that? - BattleFranky202 15:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Ohmygosh I can't believe I didn't catch that! Thanks for telling me! ::By the way, why does the Ness picture is bigger than the Featured Article window? o_O It needs 75px or something, or is it just my computer? And thanks for giving the article the featured status. 8D ~Shiny Umbreon 16:10, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :For some computers it must be too big - I'll shrink it! Thanks for the heads up. PS if it's still too big be sure to tell me. ::It's perfect right now. Thanks. ~Shiny Umbreon 16:44, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Security issue. Perhaps Can I just say that OneNote can read the text in the create an account anti-bot thing. Thermorules123 19:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Security issue. Perhaps Can I just say that OneNote can read the text in the create an account anti-bot thing. Thermorules123 19:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Oops. sorry about the double post. Slow PC. Thermorules123 19:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::There's been no bot infiltrations since I've been with Wikia, but even if there were I wouldn't be able to do anything about it since Wikia is the one in charge of that sort of thing. :::Don't worry. This measure is just against a certain type of spam bot that was probably designed for forums so it catches them out because they're programmed to fill in that field. Angela (talk) 01:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Error? Hey Guys. Ever since the new logo (promoting NSMB:Wii, Spirit Tracks, Pokemon and Wii Fit Plus etc.) was added, the mainpage set up has a layout error. Every other page seems fine though. Its all squashed up in the middle.. Not sure if anyone else this problem but I thought I'd let you know. --Fawhad 04:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's meant to be like that (sort of like the Marvel Wikia). Some computer screens are extremely wide and some are really short and before the change the size of the main page would be determined by the size of the screen, meaning that for some people the main page would be WAY TOO WIDE. This way it's compact (or squashed!). Before the change the sections on the right would go off screen as well (for a few), meaning that you'd have to scroll to the right in order to see everything. This way it's easier. ::Alright, the page should no longer be shrunk any more. If it doesn't show automatically give it a while. If it is still like this in a few days then please say so here and I'll figure out what to do. boxel the boxel game does it come in game boy only if not what other lonnie.garner@live.com are boxel dont save levels :This is not a forum. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) This has nothing to do with anything I drew this! - dillbillz http://www.mariomayhem.com/fun/draw_a_mario/gallery/40105.png" :This is not the place to show off fanart. You can do that on your user page, in a blog or in the forum. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Attribution problems In the Metroid Prime article, I found that there were problems with attribution relating to reception. This could very well be considered unlawful, as making reference to their content without providing a convenient means of accessing it could be viewed as using their content for this Wiki's own self promotion. New featured article? I was thinking that it might be time to change the featured article, what do you think? I don't know for long time the current one has been there, but I can't even remember the previous one... If you agree with me, please add your suggestions here, and we'll try to decide together. I nominate Bulbasaur. I have been trying to create a standard for Pokémon pages, and highlighting one might be a good idea. - Ville10 17:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Main Page You guys thought about fixing this place up, starting with the Main Page for example? Infobox CVG Improvements I've come up with a way to improve the template Infobox CVG. Here's an example I did in Photoshop: http://i859.photobucket.com/albums/ab159/Lord_Kennerson/IDEA.png Using tabs, we can have the most info about a game in the smallest amount of space on the page. Here's an explanation of the template: 1. Region tabs. These tabs allow the reader to select a region a game was released in. If a game was not released in a region, the respective tab will be excluded from the template. 2. Platform tabs. Once a region is selected, if the game was released for multiple platforms, the reader can select which one to view. If the game was only released for one platform, these tabs will be excluded altogether and the information will be displayed in the region tabs instead. 3. Game info. The game info features the box art, title, developer(s), publisher(s), release date, rating, and game ID for the specific release the reader chooses. The following information was removed from the template: * genre - This should be explained in the article. * modes - This too should be explained in the article * platforms - This is taken care of with the platform tabs. * media - Not enough games have unique media for this to be in the template. * preceded / followed - Each series should have it's own template instead. I believe this would be the most efficient way for this template to be set up. I'm not exactly sure how to write it, but I'm sure it can be done. If anyone else thinks this is a good idea, we should certainly look into it. Suggestions to improve it are also welcome! --Lord Kennerson 02:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to be completely honest here, and say that it really doesn't look very good. Tabbed navigation means you don't get as good an overview on the information, and unnecessary time is needed to find the information you're looking for. Moreover, all the information removed should still be found in the infobox, it's all about getting a overview without having to look through the whole article. :I appreciate the effort, but it doesn't look as good and doesn't follow the same standard as other infoboxes. I also don't really feel that it is needed. The only thing it adds is a way to include all boxart, but that doesn't have to be in the infobox. It can be placed in an gallery, the infobox should be kept simple for viewers. - Ville10 08:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::While I do respect your opinion, one of the advantages to tabbed navigation is that the template doesn't take up nearly as much space (example). The additional time it would take to switch between tabs would be minuscule. One could argue that scrolling down the page to see the whole template takes unnecessary time for the reader as well. The removed information is just my personal opinion and can be reintroduced to the final design (if we choose to use it). ::If the infobox should be simple for viewers, I feel this would be the best way to do it. If anything, the current template could use a little work, especially in how it displays multiple release information. --Lord Kennerson 19:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, that doesn't change the fact that it doesn't look very good. I agree that some pages have far to long infoboxes, but I don't think your way is the best to solve it. Had I known if it worked here I would have liked a system like the one shown on this page. That way the infobox can be smaller, but nonetheless all dates can be viewed and compared simultaneously. I just don't think that the way you suggest works very well as an infobox, can you link me anywhere that they use that kind? We can see what the other admins think, but you wont be able to convince me. - Ville10 08:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::The MS Paint Adventures Wiki uses tabs in their character infoboxes to show all of their alternate outfits in the same area (example). ::::If anything, we should at least use tabs for the box art so it can all be in the template, especially for games released on more than one console. --Lord Kennerson 21:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I will admit that it is a neat idea, especially since we'd be able to display every region's boxart/name/game rating on a single page. The box within a box, however, is kind of ugly (and the template at the link you gave is deplorable). I'm going to disagree with Ville10 and say that I do actually LIKE the template, because it has the capacity to hold a lot more information while being substantially smaller as well. It also removes a lot of the absolutely useless info sections that we've added to the template such as "modes", "preceded/followed" (the worst of them all), and media (why oh why did I ever add that one?). If we were to ever use it (not saying we will), I'd like it to retain "genres", since that is VERY important. :::Something else that I like about it is that it shows the different publishers for each region. Some games can have up to four different publishers depending on the region or the system its on and that can really be a hassle to explain in the template. :::But then it comes down to the fact that there probably aren't a lot of people who would support this. Beyond that, I wouldn't even know where to begin when it comes to coding. I would give it a shot if I have some free time, but I suspect that it would be too challenging. I could probably do the different levels, but I have no clue how to remove certain levels if they don't pertain to a certain article, or how to add "systems" to the template if it was only released on one piece of hardware. If by some miracle someone was able to do this, it would be neat to test it out but that doesn't by any means imply that we would use it. It's a possibility if we could somehow fix the flaws, but it would have to be supported by the community. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 00:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC)